Five Nights With Bashur 4: Part One Living Nightmares
by Minecraftpsyco99
Summary: The Animatronics have escaped and are coming for Bashur, Sky, Ross, Jin, Thundermuffin and some other peopole who will make an appearance. But in order to survive this night, they'll have to go all in. But can they make the Ultimate Sacrifice?
1. Prolouge

LONG AGO…

"Look," The police officer said, "we need the Animatronics by tomorrow, they're evidence, and if you don't hand them over, we have the right to close this establishment."

"WHAT!" Ross Sr. exclaimed, "Look, I have no idea where those kids are or what happened to them."  
"They were last seen here." The other officer explained, "and should I remind you that there was another incident here, and if I remember correctly, it involved your son-"  
"Yes I know, but"  
"Look, we'll come back tomorrow." The officers walked out the door, chatting to each other. "It really is amazing how the human body can function without a frontal lobe," One remarked.

Ross Sr. sat in his office. All he wanted was a safe place for his son to play with his friends, now it had become a living nightmare. Ross Sr. looked up suddenly, when the office door had creaked open.

"Wh-WH-WHo is there?" He said. And then he saw it. "NO! NO! GET BACK NO!"

THe police came back and took the Animatronics the next day, but found no clues to as what had happened to Ross Sr. or the missing children.


	2. 7:00 AM: Bashur

**BASHUR**

"We need to barricade all of the windows and doors!" JIn said, in a frightened tone. Bashur could hardly believe what was happening. They were coming _here_ for all of them. Nobody was safe. Nobody.

After telling Ross who his father _really_ was (Not a chicken farmer from Kentucky) he decided to coop himself up in his room, and look for some answers in the files Bashur had brought about half an hour ago.

Suddenly, Bashur's phone rang. "Hello?" He said.

"Hey, Bashur." Said Jerome.

"Jerome. It-It's been awhile."  
"Yes, it has." Jerome paused for a second. "Look, we heard about what is happening."  
"You...did?"

"Yeah, Sky tweeted about it, he's verified by the way."

"Yeah…."

"Look. I'm coming with Bodil to help."

"What!? No, no, out of the question, I'm not about to have anybody else in danger, nope."  
"We're going to end this together. It started with us. It will end with us. I talked to the others and they agreed, you aren't doing this alone."  
"Wha- no, I'm not alone, Sky, Jin and Ross are here, no one else, we don't need anybody else."

"NO. We're still coming no matter what you say. Besides, you need me or at least my fur. How else are you guys going to stay warm? See you in...say, about half an hour."

"WAIT!" But it was too late, Jerome had hung up.

 _If they come, and end up dying,_ Bashur thought. _This will all be my fault._


	3. 7:15 AM: Sky

**SKY**

Sky looked at the checklist Butter in vault? Check. Squid parameter check? Check. Illuminati confirmed? Check. Family safe?

DING DONG! The doorbell rang.

"I got it!" Sky yelled.

Sky ran downstairs and ran straight into the door. Sky got up, collected himself, and opened the door.

"Hey,honey!" It was Alesa and she had their baby son Mason with her. "Um, was that you that slammed into the door?"  
"Um…" Sky stuttered. "Yea-yeah, um that was me the floors a little, um, you know waxy.."

"So are you still going to take Mason to the zoo tonight? You know the whole halloween zoo thingy?" Alesa asked.

"Um...I…."  
"What's wrong?" Sky's wife asked worriedly.

Sky looked at his son, if he went with them to the zoo, his friends might die. If he stayed he could die and never see his son grow up. "I-I can't….and you can't be here right now, it- it's not safe, something…..really bad is going to happen and it is going to sound crazy...but….but it is true, I swear."  
Sky filled Alesa in with the details. How Barney went insane and died, and how murderous animatronics were coming to kill every living thing in the house. Throughout it all, Alesa just nodded her head doubtfully.

"Adam," Alesa said, using her husband's actual name, opposed to his nickname. "What's wrong really?"

"Look, it is really all true!"

"Is it? You want me to believe that Animatronics from a place for little kids are coming to kill you?"

"Yes, that is exactly what I want you to believe/"  
"Adam, come and find me as soon as you find an actual excuse to not spend time with your family." Alesa said, painfully. "Really, it seems that all you care about these days is your reality show, I mean how long are you going to ignore your actual life?!"

Alesa walked out and slammed the door. Jin, who was upstairs heard the door and came to investigate.

"What in the world happened, Sky?" He asked.

"Nothing, I just fell again." Sky lied.

Family safe? Check?


	4. 7:30 AM: Ross

**ROSS**

The doorbell rang again. Ross looked out his window. It was Jerome and Bodil, along with a few others. ROss went back to reading the files.

"Thundermuffin," He said sadly, "Why couldn't my mom tell me about this?"

"Bwak Bwak Bwak Cluck Bawk Bawk." Thundermuffin the Chicken bwaked.

"Maybe you're right." Ross sighed. "Maybe it was for the best."

Ross kept filing through the files. There was a rejected Animatronic called Ender Freddy, it was never made, as well as Jack the Jackalope, Ferdinand the Frog, Chuck the Cicada, and Sylvester the Snake.

Then he came upon a different file. It was entitled: The "1997" incident or, in smaller script, "The Bite of '97". Curious, Ross opened the file, what he then read, made him scream.


	5. 1997

**1997**

"...Tos Yous!" The man in the Freddy costume finished singing. Ross blew out his candles. Then, he jumped up and hugged Freddy Fazbear, saying, "I love you Freddy!" This resulted in an "awwwwwww" from the parents.

"Ross!" Said one of Ross' friends. "They're coming on stage! Come on!"  
ALl the kids came to the stage. But the sixth graders were there too. "Look! It's little Ross' birthday!" Said one of them "So you love Freddy? Wanna give him a kiss?"

"Buzz off," Said Ross' Friend.

"C'mon!" The sixth grader grabbed Ross and held him up to the Animatronic.

"Kiss him! Kiss him! Kiss him! Kiss Him!" The sixth graders started chanting. The sixth grader lost his balance and brought Ross a little too close.

That was when the Animatronic chomped down.


	6. 8:00 AM: Jin

**JIN**

"Wait, so that Animatronic bit off your frontal lobe?!" Jin asked.

"Well, ya, that's what it says right here." Ross responded.

"Weeeellllll, the Frontal Lobe controls personality traits, so, _in theory_ , you may have even gone into trauma and suffered amnesia. It could even explain your strange personality you have right now." Jin explained.

"Frontal Leben?" Ross asked.

"I was saying _lobe_ not _leben_. Leben is a fermented milk beverage that Arabs enjoy with Breakfast."

"Wait, strange?" Ross suddenly realized, "What's that supposed to mean?!"

"Nothing, nothing."

"Look, Jin," Ross pleaded. "can you just keep this between us for now? Just until I'm ready for others to know and I piece some more things together?"

"Sure, I promise. Nobody else will know unless you tell them." Jin agreed.


	7. 12:00 PM: Bashur

**Bashur**

"Okay guys," Jin said. "There's a lot of us, so we're going to pair up."

"OOH! OOH!" Bashur said. "Can you be _my_ buddy Jin?"  
Jin looked at him and then scribbled something down on his notepad, "ummmm, no."

"Awww."

"Now, here we go, we have Bashur and Jerome, Ross and Gizzy, Sky and Brotato and Bodil, and that leaves me with Bluemonkey."  
"WAIT!" Bluemonkey said. "How come they get a group of three?"

"Because there's an uneven amount of people." Bashur answered.

"Can I trust Ross?" Gizzy said. "I mean you guys told me that his dad made Freddy Fazbear's, what if he thinks my family killed him?"

"Why would I think that your family killed my father?" Ross said. "One, my father died in a car accident when he fell asleep and drove off a cliff, and two, _you live in England!_ "

Gizzy stared blankly at him.

Bashur was ready to get this night over with, hopefully it would be the last. It would be nice, to end this once and for all. Then he could finally sleep peacefully, something he hadn't been able to do for months.

"Okay guys, let's break for lunch." Sky said. "I think I'll have a Butter sandwich, maybe bacon?"


	8. (Srry i forgot this) 4:29 PM: Jin

**JIN**

The past few hours had gone by normally, as if it was a normal day. People ate lunch and watched TV. But nobody left.

"Uh, Guys!" Bashur called from upstairs. "There's a goat here munching on an envelope!"

Jin came to Bashur, who was in Barney's room.

"Goat! Gimmie that!" Jin ripped the letter from the Goat's mouth, it was wet, and a corner of it was torn, but it was still readable. Jin opened it and began to read it. By that time, everybody else was in the room.

"Guys! Guys!" Jin said. "You gotta see this! Here's what it says: 'Friends, I'ms writing this whiles I still cans control myselves' (The ink's smeared here, but I'll try to read it.) 'I won't be ables to controls myself much longers. So heres goes. This isn't about Sky, is about Ross.'" Jin stopped. "The rest is ripped off."  
"Wait," Ross said. "This is about me? Why? Is it because I stole some extra syrup from IHOP last time and hid it in my pants?"

"I don't know. Goat here ate the rest of it."

"We should kill the goat!" Sky said, brandishing a butter sword.

"Wait!" Bashur said, "Maybe we should work with the information we already have."

"That's not that bad of an idea, Bash." Jin said. "Look, I'll try and figure this out and then get back to you guys, okay?"


	9. Longish Agoish: Barney

**BARNEY**

 **Not so long ago, but long enough. (Maybe a few months ago. [ Before Barney went insane and Bashur found the SD card with a photo of him on it {See: FNWB2} ] )**

"Good night Goats." Barney said as he turned off the lights.

 _Barney._

"WHATS?! Who saids that?" Barney exclaimed. He looked around the room. Nothing. He got up and checked on his roommates. All of them were sleeping. Barney headed back to bed.

 _Barney, remember us?_

"Whats? Whos? Re-Remembers whos?!" Barney cried, genuinely frightened.

 _We're from your first job._

"WHA! N-NO-NO-NO-NO!" Barney suddenly remembering the devilish act he had taken part in.

 _Don't you want revenge on your boss for firing you? You loved that job. We can help you._

"W-wells that was long times ago.."

 _But his son is here. We just need to start with his friends first. Maybe the melon, or that 'Sky' fellow._

"No! NO! Ross is my friends and sos is Sky! I don't know any melons but you won't hurts thems! GOS AWAYS!"  
 _Look, we're going to do this whether you like it or not. You may not want revenge, but we do._

"NOS! WAITS!" Barney bolted out of bed, trying to escape the Spirits.

 _You can't get away from us. Never._

It was too late, Barney began to twitch, attempting to fight them off.

 _Resisting will only make it more painful, Barney. You can't fight us off for long._

"AGHHHHHH!" Barney screamed in pain, managing to fight off the Spirits just long enough to write a note. Before he was gone completely.

Before he was dead inside.


	10. 12:59 AM: Bashur

**BASHUR**

Everybody was ready for the night to begin. The tension and fear in the air was so thick that you could put it on a sandwich, smear some butter on it, and eat it. (Not that anybody would do that, because it would be disgusting)

Thunder crackled in the distance.

"Uh...maybe they'll rust before they get here?" Bodil chuckled his voice laced with fear in a feeble attempt to lighten the mood.

Then came the pounding. It came from every side of the house. Everyone held their breath, that the boards would hold. Then the pounding stopped and everybody let their breath go- but that was when they broke through. A Freddy Fazbear, torn and tattered appeared, with smaller versions of himself attached to his body. He started running at the people in the entryway, causing everybody to scatter throughout the house. Bashur searched for Jerome and grabbed him and ran off. All they had to do was survive.


	11. 1:04 AM: Jin

**JIN**

"So, Bluemonkey," Jin said. "What was the first night like?"

"It was terrifying. We were all cooped up in that office. ALl the time, Bashur was crying his butt off and we didn't know what to do."  
"I'm not surprised," Said Jin, looking around the corners of the upstairs hallway, trying to find a way to his room.

"That Bashur was crying?"  
"No, that you guys didn't know what to do."  
"Oh. Anyways, we all ended up tied up. But after it hit six, the Animatronics froze and we blew the place up."

"SHHHH!" Jin said sharply.

"And of cou-"  
"SHHHH!" Jin repeated. "Listen."

There was some faint breathing. Jin peeked around the corner of the hallway. Then something lashed out and grabbed him by the face. "BLUEMONKEY HELLLLPPPP!" Jin screamed.

"I'm TRYING!" Bluemonkey cried, grabbing onto Jin by his legs, and was trying to pull him free from Bonnie who wanted to stuff them in her mouth, for some reason.

Bluemonkey grunted and eventually pulled Jin free.

"COME ON! RUN!" Screamed Bluemonkey. Jin didn't hesitate.

"I hate that bunny already." Jin said.


	12. 1:30 AM: Sky

**SKY**

"C'mon!" Sky whispered to Munching Brotato and Bodil40.

"WE CAN ONLY RUN SO FAST!" Bodil complained.

"SHHHHSHH!" Brotato Shushed. Then, the lights went out. "Ummm. That is not good."  
"You're telling me!" Said a new voice.

"GOSH! SQUID!" Sky hollered. "Have you been here this whole time!?"  
"I was chillin' in my jacuzzi when the power went out." Squid then noticed that they were all frozen in place. "What?" Then he turned around and saw a ripped up bear. "Um, excuse me, we're having a conversation he-" Freddy then pounded Squid the squid into the ground, killing him.

Sky nodded at Freddy, who then nodded back.

Then, they ran.

"AHHH!" Sky screamed, "It was awfully nice of him to rid us of that stupid, annoying Squid, but still, AHHHHH!" 


	13. 2:00 AM: Ross

**ROSS**

"I'm hungry." Ross said. He looked down at Thundermuffin whom clucked his approval.

"I heard some screams," Gizzy said. "Shouldn't we go check that out?"

"Hold on." Ross said, cell phone in hand. "I'm ordering pizza."  
"WHAT! BU-"  
"SHHH!"

"Hello, this is Happy Pizza, where the pizza comes to you, with a smile!" Said the voice on the phone. "My name is Stardust, my I take your order?"

"Uhhh yes," Ross said. "I'd like a large pizza with pineapple, extra cheese, pepperoni, sausage,anchovies,mushrooms,bacon and donuts. And maybe a side a syrup."

"Ummmmm Ok?" Stardust said. "So basically a pizza with everything on it?"

"Yea, better make it a deep-dish stuffed crust too."

"Umm...we can't...do...that."

"WHAT! One second please." Ross turned to Gizzy who had been tapping him for some time now. He was pointing at something. Ross dropped his phone with a loud crack! as the screen crack!ed. Chica was getting ready for an attack and swung at Ross, but instead of connecting with Ross, it connected with Thundermuffin. Ross caught him as he fell.

"Bwak cluck bwa-bwaaaak…." Thundermuffin bwaked his last clucks before disappearing in smoke, leaving behind a single feather. Tears welled up in Ross' eyes.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Ross cried. "THUNDER MUFFFFFFFFFFFFFFINNNN!"

But he couldn't fight now, he knew this. The best thing to do now was to run, so he fled with Gizzy.


	14. 2:30 AM: Bashur

**BASHUR**

"Fluffy!" Bashur complained. "Stop getting up! I need your fur to keep me warm, the power went out ya know."  
"I'm just being cautious," Jerome explained. "An Animatronic could come at any moment, ya know."  
"Well that's not _my_ fault."  
"Technically, it is." Jerome said. "Jin told me about the Springtrap video and he said that it said you left the door open."

"But I do-" Bashur cut himself off.

"What?"

"B-behind you." Bashur whispered. "Move verrry slowly…"

"O-okay."

Bashur and Jerome moved verrry slowly towards the next room, not looking back.

"C'mon," Bashur said. "Let's hide in this closet." Bashur opened the closet and Foxy was standing right there, in the closet.

"AHHH HOW'D HE GET THERE!?" Jerome screamed. "CLOSE IT! CLOSE IT! CLOOOOSEE IT!"  
Bashur slammed the closet shut.

"How-how? He was just behind us!" Bashur stammered. "Can he teleport or something?" Bashur slowly reopened the closet. Foxy had been replaced by a stuffed animal.


	15. 3:00 AM

_They are all in place. There are exactly nine in the house. There were only a few we need to worry about though. The narwhal and the melon. we need those two alone. The others could die. Then it would be their turn. They were the source of their suffering. The melon just kept getting in the way. Too much, meddling in things he didn't understand. We thought the purple one would take care of him, but he was too...limited, even when we tried to make him one of us. And the narwhal. Yes, the Narwhal. Funny that he doesn't know what's happening, really. But just one person paying for it, wasn't enough, the family needed to be punished. Then the real Nightmare would begin. Yes. We need to separate the sheep from the goats. Then we can finish what had begun so many years ago._

 _It was almost comical how naive everyone in the house was. How..oblivious they were to the fact that their fate is to die. That they were born just to die. Yes, they would all get their chance. After all, we did. We didn't get to choose when we would die. Why should they? We'll give them the same choice that we had. Which was none._

 _They think that this is just a game. Just scary characters on a computer screen. That when they died they could just start the night over and eventually beat it. When would they finally understand that this is not game, no, they only have one life, I mean so did we._

 _Yes, they will die tonight. Then we may finally rest in piece. But which ones should we send. Which ones. Which ones. Which ones?_

 _The golden one with the purple hat and the black one are the ones we shall send. The banes of their lives. These are the ones that shall bring upon their deaths. Call back the harbingers, and send in the artillery._

 **IT'S US.**


	16. 4:00 AM: Sky

**SKY**

"The screams stopped." Sky said. They had lost Freddy long ago, and there was no sign of him or any animatronic for about an hour now.

"Yeah." agreed Brotato. Bodil nodded as well.

"But why would they just leave?" Bodil questioned.

"I don't know, I just wanna get through this so that I can patch things up with Alesa." Sky said, sadly. "Ever since I told her about the animatronics, she thinks that I am going crazy or something."

"Yeah," Bodil said. "I proba-" Bodil was cut off as he was pulled away from ground by something around the corner.

"BODIL!" Sky and Brotato peered around the corner to see what has gotten him. It was some other type of Freddy, almost like a Golden Freddy, only it had a purple hat. "Fredbear." Sky gasped.

"What?" Brotato asked.

"I read about him in the files that Bashur brought, he was an unaccepted Freddy prototype, unsuitable for children."

Fredbear threw Bodil at the wall, glanced at Brotato and Sky with a look that sent chills down their spined, then it just walked away.

Sky ran to Bodil, there was blood coming from his nose. And he wasn't breathing. The impact with the wall and the force that Fredbear threw him was just too much for him.

Bodil40 was dead.


	17. 4:30 AM: Sky

**SKY**

"No,no,no,no,no,no,no,no,no,no,no, NOOOOOOOO!" Cried Sky.

"..." MunchingBrotato said.

"We need to find the others, and warn them." Said Sky tearfully. "Something is out there, and they're killing now."

"Yes, this- this is very bad." Agreed Brotato.

Sky had a lot of weight on his shoulders now. An angry wife, and now- a dead friend.

Then an even worse realization came to mind-who was next?


	18. 5:00 AM: Jin

**JIN**

"jin bodils ded." Read the text message from Sky on Jin's cell phone. He could hardly believe it. All of a sudden the stakes had become even higher, and their chances of surviving were drastically lower.

"I-I," Bluemonkey stammered. "How?"

"I don't know, but we need to be on our toes now." Jin said.

"Um..dude, the bed…."

"What?" Jin spun around, on his bed were a bunch of Freddy stuffies, with their mouths full of sharp teeth. Jin shone his flashlight on them and they disappeared.

"Weird." He spun around and was almost nearly instantly grabbed by the neck by a opaque-blackish looking Freddy. He could even see all the machinery inside it's villainous mechanical body. JIn started trying to break free, and gasped: "Bluh-B-MONKEY!"

Bluemonkey was already ready, he had a baseball bat and swung it at the animatronic. WHen the bat connected however, there was a strange sound, like a metallic zap, as what appeared to be black lightning sped from the animatronic, into the bat, and finally into the person holding that bat. I am sad to say that the amount of volts sent through that vault was roughly 2000 volts, give or take. And was enough to kill any human, or- Bluemonkey in this case.

The mysterious animatronic dropped Jin and a large crackling sound insued. The animatronic disappeared as Jin crawled closer with his broken leg to examine the body.


	19. 5:30 AM: Ross

**ROSS**

Ross saw Jin slumping down the stairs, he appeared to be hurt.

"JIN!" Ross ran to him. "W-What happened?"

"An-an-an an animatronic broke my leg….and…." Jin appeared to have trouble saying something. "Killed b-Bluemonkey."

"WHAT!?" It was Jerome, he had just walked in with Bashur.

"Wait, Bluemonkey is….dead?" Cried Bashur.

"And Thundermuffin." Sobbed Ross.

Sky arrived with MunchingBrotato.  
"Where's Bodil?" Gizzy asked.

"Dead." answered Sky, sorrowfully.

"Look.."Said Ross. "We can't...we can't let their deaths be in vain...I want to know, why us? I….we..need to know this, and then, we need to avenge our friends' deaths."

"I think that that's about the smartest thing you've ever said in your life, Ross." Whimpered Jin, who was now sitting on the stairs.

Then there was a loud rumble throughout the house, and cracking the floor from a jump from the banister above, were Nightmare and Fredbear.


	20. 5:35 AM: Bashur

**BASHUR**

Bashur watched as the opaque Animatronic ran for him. The other one had Ross and was pressing his face hard into the stone, cold wall. Then, all the other animatronics had come from nowhere and had the others. It was the first night, all over again. Bashur threw a diamond throwing knife at the animatronic but it simply bounced off Nightmare, doing nothing. Nightmare came charging at him and punched him in the face, sending his eyesight red.

Bashur wanted to die, _he needed to die_ , but he wouldn't. He spat some blood out on the floor and tan, but NIghtmare caught him once again, from behind and dragged him across the floor, and threw him at the ceiling fan above, breaking it into splinters. And that was when it finally ended, just like he wanted.


	21. 5:45 AM: Ross

**ROSS!**

Fredbear kept on jamming Ross' head on the wall. Ross noticed that all the others could only watch, the ultimate torture, standing by unable to do anything as you were forced to watch your friends death. And Bashur….. he didn't look too good, or too…... _alive_. Fredbear then proceeded to snap Ross' horn.

"WHY!?" Ross screamed, sending bloody spit flying. Then, he heard it.

 _Your father started this._

 _But Barney killed us._

 _You pretended not to know._

 _You did nothing as you heard their plan._

 _Now we will destroy everything that they and you hold dear._

Ross was thrown across the room. Did the others hear it too? He wasn't too sure. Then Nightmare and Fredbear walked back over, on either side of him, wanting to tear him apart. Further. Further. Further. Then it finally ended, just like he wanted.


	22. 6:00 AM: Sky

**SKY**

The animatronics mysteriously disappeared, as Sky's back hit a wall, he slid down it, and sat down on the floor. He slowly got back up and limped over to Ross. He was breathing, and awake. So far, so good.

"Ross?" He said.

"Th-they're gone?" Ross murmured.

"Yes." Sky answered.

Ross pulled out a feather and let the tears fall. "I hope it stays that way."

Bashur didn't look too good at all. He was badly bleeding, and on the verge of death. So Sky did the only thing that he could do, he called for an ambulance.


	23. Epilouge

**One month later….**

Bashur had a broken rib,tailbone,arm,and leg. Yet he miraculously managed to pull through.

"Man, I'm glad that that's over, but I need to settle things with Alesa still." Sky said.

"Yeah." Bashur agreed. "But it cost us a lot."  
Ross nodded and unlocked the door to a strange sight.

"Wait." Said Jin. "That wasn't there yesterday."

It was a pumpkin with scratches on it, the top was missing and there was something inside it.

Bashur leaned forward and reached in. He then screamed when he saw what he had in his hand. A piece of a brain, all grey and gooey.

Ross threw up, Bashur chucked the brain onto the front lawn, and Jin examined the pumpkin.

"Um guys?" Jin said. On the bottom of the pumpkin was carved: See You Soon 10-31-15….

 **TO BE CONCLUDED...**

 **In Five Nights with Bashur 4 Part Two: The Final Nightmare**

 **COMING SOON-ISH-ISH**


End file.
